


I'll Stay Because You're Here

by hunted



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Chest Binding, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Happy, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexual Trans Man, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, Large Breasts, Love, Love Confessions, Male Character of Color, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prosthetic (Penis), Romance, Romantic Gestures, Schmoop, Sex Positive, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Slice of Life, Straight Trans Man, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Keiji watched his girlfriend, a soft smile touching the corners of his lips. She was all softness and dark skin, reclined like a goddess, flopped exhaustedly back onto the mattress. Her uniform was crumpled at the foot of their bed. She had thrown it off the moment she arrived home, shedding the stiffness of mass-produced fabric. She had cut her hair short recently, and it curled around her face, black ringlets cupping the shape of her jaw and cheeks....A romantic slice-of-life story, featuring a straight trans guy and his girlfriend.No feminising language is used to describe the trans man or his anatomy. The female-centric tags refer to his girlfriend, not him.The title is taken fromMake You Smile by Elle King....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	I'll Stay Because You're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a trans man binding his chest while having sex. Please note that many people cannot bind during any strenuous activity (including sex), because of the pressure on their ribcage. This can result in pain for some people. Please bind safely, and only use binders from safe brands, such as [gc2b](https://www.gc2b.co/). [Do not bind with bandages.](https://youtu.be/VQ8nIaU9foM)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This story goes out to all the straight trans dudes who can't relate to the more popular gay FTM headcanons, many of which are quite feminising and dysphoria-inducing. For more information on writing trans men, including commentary on why it's important to write straight trans dudes sometimes, please see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404).

Keiji watched his girlfriend, a soft smile touching the corners of his lips. She was all softness and dark skin, reclined like a goddess, flopped exhaustedly back onto the mattress. Her uniform was crumpled at the foot of their bed. She had thrown it off the moment she arrived home, shedding the stiffness of mass-produced fabric. She had cut her hair short recently, and it curled around her face, black ringlets cupping the shape of her jaw and cheeks.

One of her arms was raised, hand tucked behind her head, and Keiji’s gaze followed the angle of her elbow downward, lingering lovingly on the dark patch of hair that decorated her underarm. He meditated on her newly blooming self confidence, and the conversations they’d had about body image. Her heavy breasts sloped away from her sternum, freed from the pressure they had been squashed beneath all day, sore skin rubbed raw by fabric and bra wire. Her body was big and curvaceous, dark hair faintly decorating her belly, trailing down to meet the thatch of curls between the thick beginnings of her thighs.

It had taken years for Chloe to relax like this, to allow Keiji to see her naked. How odd, that he had been so paranoid his girlfriend would judge him for _his_ body image issues. But she had corroded his dysphoria, softened his fears, eased him past his own worries. And he, in return, had worshipped her precisely the way she deserved. Amid the delightfully boring domesticity of their cohabitation, he felt he was spending every day with a model. The calm normalcy of their every moment was matched only by the intensity with which he adored her. He'd never lived with anybody before, outside his immediate family. She had changed everything for him. He felt safe here.

He walked into their bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed. Chloe sighed loudly.

“Poor baby,” he crooned, “You have a tough day?”

She grumbled, shifting her arm to rub at her tired eyes. “Come here,” she grumbled. With a big grin, Keiji shifted to lean over her, arms winding around her torso to hug her close, a knee on either side of her waist. He kissed her. They lingered like that, close and warm, before Keiji let his lips wander, let his mouth press lovingly against the softness of her jaw. She sighed contentedly. Keiji loved that he could make her feel better, soothe her aching body after a long day at work. He loved that she let him lay against her, let him feel the landscape of her body, the contours of her skin. Gone were the days where she wore loose-fitting clothes and hid her figure. He wanted all of her, and she had been so brave in confronting the shame she'd been raised to feel, so eager to discard old rules in favour of new frontiers.

He never presumed to know what she wanted, never proceeded without her asking for it, especially when she was so exhausted. But he would admit to being excited when she let her legs fall open and deepened their kiss, licking slowly into his mouth.

“Make me feel better,” she whispered, “Touch me?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Yeah, baby.”

He kissed her harder, hands on her breasts now, thumbs and forefingers tweaking her dark nipples. He knew she liked that. Not too rough, not too gentle. She hummed appreciatively, and he ate up every blip of voice she gifted him, hungry for her enjoyment, eager to serve at her pleasure and seek his own.

“Feels good,” she told him, exhalations warm against his lips, “Feels good, baby.”

He caressed and touched her, kissing his way down her body, worshipping her shape, dragging the tip of his tongue over her bellybutton. Her hands, natural as anything, drifted to hold his head, blunt nails dragging over his scalp. He ducked his face down, the tip of his nose tickled by short curls of hair, lips opening wide to suck at her.

“Fuck,” she groaned, “Your tongue is magic.”

He smirked, glancing up towards her. “Perfect way to relax after a long day?”

She laughed. He returned his attention to the task at hand, eagerly mouthing at her. She tasted musky and strong, clean and pungent, and it turned him on to be doing this after she’d spent a long day at work. He adored the spice of her, the gushing wetness of her arousal. He loved being her man, loved letting her take up space, loved treating her body with the respect she deserved.

Chloe tightened her grip in his hair. She arched her body, chin inclined upwards, a long moan of satisfaction rumbling in her chest. She was the pinnacle of womanhood, of beauty. He reached up with one hand, palm against her right breast as he went down on her.

***

Chloe let sensations of warmth and arousal quiver through her. She gazed lovingly at her boyfriend, turned on by his body, by his mouth, by his unconditional affection for her. He was slender and lithe, skin settling tight against his bones, fingers pale against her breast. She’d been so worried about their bodies meeting without fabric to provide a shield, shy about her size, fearful that his thin stature would only accentuate her curvaceousness. Her mother's harsh words, the snapped comments about her weight and how pretty other girls looked compared to her, had made her wary when their relationship was in its infancy. But Keiji had pushed through all that so effortlessly. His eyes sparkled with desire when he touched her, every word and action laden with honesty, and she was now able to grind eagerly against him without shame holding her back. She loved the way he made her feel. It was all so uncomplicated.

His hair was silky and black beneath her fingers, hooded eyes rising to meet her gaze every now and then, propelling pulses of heat through her body. He was so virile and so beautiful, a son who had redefined his father’s ideals of masculinity, stood proud where a daughter had once cowered. He carried with him the pressure and pride of being a Japanese man from a once-traditional family, navigating a culture that Chloe had slowly gotten to learn more about.

He tugged off his clothes as he sucked at her, hands dropping to slide the waistband of his shorts down, tugging his shirt over his head and chucking it towards the corner of the room. He left his binder on, white fabric taut against his ribcage, tight around him like a second skin. Chloe knew he wasn’t ready to show that part of his body to her, knew he needed that last defence against the terror of dysphoria. She knew their struggles were different, knew it would take a lot longer for him to find a home in his body, knew that no words had created his discomfort; it had been inside him since birth. They had talked about it. She understood, now.

And she loved him.

She tugged on Keiji’s hair, pulling him away from her groin. He surged upward, leaning over her body. Cupping his face, Chloe pulled him close, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Chloe could taste herself on his lips, and she liked it. She also liked Keiji’s cock, the one that hung from a circular opening at the front of his underwear, silicone so realistic that it may as well have been flesh. The rigid tip of it trailed over her thigh, promising the pleasure that would follow.

“Fuck me, baby,” she breathed, “Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” He reached down and took the base of his cock in hand, still kissing her eagerly. “We don’t have to, if you’re tired.”

“Nah, I want it.” Chloe parted her legs wider, hips lifting off the bed. “C’mon, I want you inside me.”

He guided himself forward and inward, their breaths mingling and hitching as she shifted her hips to meet him, their bodies aligning, joining. She glanced down, staring at where he penetrated her, stomach roiling with wild excitement. It never got any less thrilling, seeing her body this way. Bare, open, willing.

"Keiji..."

"Chloe," he answered, kissing her again, "God, I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugged him close. Keiji's body rolled forward in a languid thrust, driving deep inside her, jolting her body. She whimpered delightedly, thrilled at the sensation of her breasts swaying against the Keiji's flat chest, beyond overjoyed by the comparison between them. She only loved men. She only wanted to fuck men. Keiji was a _man._ She adored being the only woman in this bed, adored being _his_ woman. As Testosterone hardened him, lengthened his muscles and deepened his voice, the very masculinity that Chloe had always admired was becoming more visible. But really, it didn't matter to her what Keiji looked or sounded like. She saw his soul, saw his truth.

He was her man.

"I love you too, Keiji," she groaned, "Fuck, you feel so good inside me...!"

He growled happily, nuzzling her neck, dragging his teeth over her skin. He thrust his hips back and forth evenly, muttering heated praise, and she could tell by the dip of his tone that he was aroused too. He didn't need her to touch him, didn't need anything further than this. He got off as he was fucking her. Initially she'd felt guilty, felt greedy and selfish, certain that she should be reciprocating somehow. But this was what he wanted. And she was hardly going to complain.

He fucked her like it was the first time they were doing it, like he was just as spellbound by her body now as he'd initially been. Sex couldn't really be called crude or primitive, not when it was like this. The phrase _making love_ seemed so trite and silly, but Chloe honestly felt that Keiji saw all of her when they came together like this. He wasn't like the other men Chloe had slept with. They'd seen her like a slab of meat, spoken about her with cruel and filthy words, grabbed at her body greedily. Keiji treated her with respect, made friends with her sisters, waited for her whispered permission before he touched her. She felt safe, with him. Safe to be herself, safe to be aroused, safe to be hungry for more.

"Feel so good, so good," she panted, "Thought about this all day,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the whole day, while I was serving customers, I just kept thinking-"

"God, Chloe,"

"Just kept thinking that I wanted you inside me, fucking me,"

Keiji groaned, sounding almost exasperated. "You're too goddamn sexy, you're gonna ruin me."

She laughed, but could tell he meant it. "You should visit me in my lunch break."

"Fuck-"

"Take me into the back room-"

"Yeah, shit, I want to,"

"Maybe they'll hear?" Chloe lifted her legs, crossed her ankles against the small of Keiji's back, arching her hips up off the bed, encouraging him to thrust deeper inside her slick hole, "Maybe they'll hear what you do to me, the customers, my boss-"

"God yeah, want them to hear, I want them to hear you,"

"Fuck me against the wall," Chloe whimpered, skin slapping as Keiji pistoned his hips back and forth, their bodies rocking wildly, "Just like this, where- _ah-_ where they call all hear, fuck me, fuck me...!"

Neither of them lasted much longer, their cries rising in tandem, wild and uninhibited as they lost themselves in the fantasy. Chloe's legs tightened around Keiji, and he bowed over her, shuddering himself into an open-mouthed, helplessly overpowering orgasm. She heard herself crying out as if from a distance, her mind emptying of all thought, all the worries and stresses of her job fading into non-existence. Then, it was over. He was sagging against her, limp and loose-limbed like he was made of jelly, and she was collapsing down onto the mattress. He was still inside her, and she felt her body pulsing around his rigid cock.

Breathing heavily, they lay still, and didn't speak for a long while.


End file.
